


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [15]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tiff and Tuff try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Tiff and Tuff approach the black dispenser. Tiff presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hand. She licks it.)

Tiff: It's pepper.

Tuff: Really?

(Tuff puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Tuff: Ah... aah... HAAAAH... CHOO!

(Tuff sneezes and blows himself around the room. Tiff puts her hands over her eyes as Tuff bounces around the room before returning to Tiff. He rubs his nose on his finger.)

Tiff: Bless you.

Tuff: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Tiff pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Tuff.)

Tiff: I better check on the pepper to make sure it's still good.

(She gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. She starts to sneeze.)

Tiff: Ehh... Haaah... HAAAAAAH... TCHEW!

(When Tiff releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards. Tuff recoils.)

Tuff: Wow! That was a good one!

(Tiff returns to Tuff, rubbing her nose on her arm.)

Tiff: Thank you.

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)


End file.
